


Не странно, пока не задумаешься

by Bothersome_Arya, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему-то слова "это для расследования" всегда действуют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не странно, пока не задумаешься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Isn’t Strange Until You Think About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305196) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Переведено специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> Беты: Nitocrisss, reed_sugar

Ну, вы знаете, как это бывает. Сначала вы с кем-то друзья, а потом со временем ваша дружба перерастает в нечто другое, и в конце концов вы это осознаёте — вот что это такое. Очень заурядно, правда. Всё так и было. В этом нет совершенно ничего интересного.

Что? Ну, хорошо. Если вы правда считаете, что это поможет, то я расскажу.

Но это всё только между нами, ладно? Вы не пойдёте к газетчикам. И не расскажете моей сестре. Это вроде как... ну. Личная информация. Частная. И, если честно, довольно щекотливая.

Профессиональная ответственность? Что-то я в этом не уверен. Я видел ваш блокнот в руках Майкрофта Холмса, поэтому не знаю, могу ли доверять вашим словам о профессиональной тайне.

Без обид. Нет, я знаю. Вы не виноваты. Но всё равно.

Что ж, ладно. Вряд ли смена замка тут поможет, но всё же стоит попытаться хоть чуть-чуть усложнить ему поиски детальной информации о моей жизни.

Если подумать, он наверняка уже знает, как это произошло.

Ну, хорошо.

Я не писал об этом расследовании.

Если честно, я не помню деталей дела. Часть из них была в газетах, что-то рассказал Лестрейд, что-то мы узнали от сети бездомных Шерлока, а потом он нашёл какие-то улики, размазанные по плитке на станции Ротерхит — даже не спрашивайте об этом. Всю информацию мы собирали несколько недель. Помню, там было что-то, связанное с клубом, какой-то женщиной (или несколькими) и телами, подвешенными на крюках для мяса. Я не слишком вдавался в подробности, у нас в то время было сразу несколько дел, честно говоря. Иногда, как вы понимаете, они немного смешиваются в памяти. Очень сложно не сбиться. Не для него, конечно. Для меня.

Но всё-таки я помню про крюки для мяса. А как же. Отвратительно. Такое очень сложно забыть.

Конечно же, я не был в курсе всех подробностей и не знал, каким образом из них родилась эксцентричная идея, которой Шерлок так решительно отдался — уж простите за каламбур.

Знаете, я бы не сказал, что он часто просит моего совета. Обычно просто делает то, что считает нужным, никого не спрашивая. Конечно же, он ждёт, что я буду следовать за ним, и я всегда следую. Когда в его голове созревает план, его не так-то просто заставить отступиться. Всё же он обычно бывает прав, поэтому кто я такой, чтобы с ним спорить? Даже если план кажется безумным.

Вот так я и обнаружил однажды, что он сидит на кухне и просматривает Гриндр*.

Как я узнал? О, да бросьте! Всем известно, что такое Гриндр. Вы бы тоже узнали, если бы, как и я, разглядели его поверх чьего-то плеча. Это проще простого.

Разумеется, я спросил его. И только через несколько секунд понял, что, возможно, это никак не относится к расследованию и вообще не моё дело. Просто я уже привык, что у него всё связано с работой и нет личной жизни. Мне даже в голову не пришло, что мой вопрос может быть невежливым, я подумал об этом, только когда уже успел задать его. Но я уже не мог забрать свои слова обратно и наверняка весь покраснел, но он даже не обернулся.

«Я не могу оставаться девственником», — сказал он.

Да. Я знаю. Я тоже так подумал. Это было настоящим шоком. После всех статей в газетах! «Он тоже человек из плоти и крови: Шерлок Холмс — секс-машина» и тому подобное. Разумеется, я читал их! А кто нет? Как будто я мог их не заметить: все знакомые посылали мне ссылки. Девственник. Он сказал прямым текстом. Девственник!

Его брат, конечно, намекал на это и раньше, но я думал, что это было просто братское подкалывание.

До этого момента я даже не был уверен в том, что он гей. Поначалу мне так показалось из-за его слов, но потом произошла эта история с Ирэн, которая точно его зацепила, и Джанин, разумеется... две женщины, к которым, как я считал, у него была... ну, слабость, если не что-то большее, а мужчин у него не было совсем. Что я мог ещё думать? Всё это время факты указывали на то, что он натурал и ничем таким не интересуется, но я всё-таки продолжал задаваться вопросами. У себя в голове, конечно же, с ним я этого не обсуждал.

Все, кто хоть как-то его знает, всегда принимали нас за пару. Тут же. Это заставляет задуматься, правда? Потому что мы не встречались. Но почему все думали, что у него связь с парнем? Наверно, они считали его геем. Возможно, у них были какие-то доказательства, о которых я не знал.

Поэтому я так и не понял ничего про его ориентацию, но разговаривать на эту тему у меня не было желания, вот я и не задавал вопросов.

В любом случае, в тот момент я ничего не знал. И вот на тебе: на моей кухне открыт Гриндр. И ещё это слово «девственник». Шерлок искал способ перестать им быть. Это уже говорит о многом, не так ли. Предположительно.

Стою я на кухне, слушаю его и не могу оторвать взгляд от экрана этого проклятого телефона в его руке и вдруг понимаю: вот это да, теперь-то я знаю ответ на свои вопросы, потому что или он лжёт мне, что вряд ли, или Джанин наврала газетчикам, а все его знакомые были правы, думая, что он скорее найдёт себе парня, чем девушку. Но доказательства говорят о том, что никого он себе не нашёл. За всё это время. И он ни разу не... ну, вы понимаете.

Если только он не понимал что-то другое под словом «девственник».

Всё это было для дела. Оно было очень опасным: мир крюков для мяса и элитных клубов, где с опаской относились к тому, кто туда приходит, чем они там занимаются и что в этот момент думают, поэтому если бы мы заявились просто так, неизбежно возникло бы очень много вопросов. Он сказал, что нам придётся действовать изнутри, а для этого ему нужно хоть как-то подготовиться.

Я впервые слышал обо всём этом. Я не предавал особого значения этому делу, как уже говорил. Не знал, что оно было таким серьёзным. Всё что мне было известно — это то, что там фигурировали тела на крюках для мяса и ещё что-то довольно скандальное.

Понятия не имею: чёрт знает что, по его мнению, мы собирались там делать. Он сказал, что «мы» будем работать под прикрытием. Я и он. Как пара, наверно, не знаю. Может быть, конечно, он говорил о себе во множественном числе, как королевская особа, но я в этом сомневаюсь. Дело до этого так и не дошло, хоть это немного и испортит мой рассказ. В то время всё было связано исключительно с подготовкой к тому, что он, как ему казалось, должен был сделать. Вроде как замаскироваться. И это имело отношение к сексу. И к тому, что Шерлок был девственником. А Гриндр должен был решить его проблему.

Стою я там, наверно, открыв рот от удивления, сердце бешено бьётся. И думаю: Шерлок — девственник. И, очевидно, гей. Я должен был бы знать это о своём лучшем друге. Своём соседе. Не говоря уж о том, что он самый важный человек в моей жизни. Но всё это меня не касается. Быть потрясённым, но при этом пытаться делать вид, что ты не удивлён — в общем, вы представляете мои чувства.

Но могу сказать в свою защиту, что я не стал спрашивать: «Кто ты? До сих пор? Как так получилось? А как же Джанин? Что тогда произошло в ванной? И что насчёт Ирэн? Ты, значит, гей? Что, правда? Я давно об этом догадывался. И почему мы никогда не разговаривали на эту тему?» По крайней мере, я смог сдержать себя. Я просто принял всё, как есть. Постарался не выглядеть удивлённым. Сделал вид, что это не было для меня новостью.

О, я знаю: ему ничего ни с кем не нужно было делать для того, чтобы работать под прикрытием в качестве... э-э, недевственника. Просто соврать! Я так ему и сказал. Мне было неловко, да. Разумеется!

Итак, я сказал ему: тебе не обязательно это делать. Я всё ещё смотрел на Гриндр, и он тоже. Не знаю почему, но мне было не по себе из-за этого сайта. Он, что, собирался привести какого-то незнакомца в дом, чтобы соблазнить его? В смысле, это же очевидно, правда? В этом и была его цель.

Мне это не понравилось. Я... ну, не скажу, что идея была мне отвратительна, но довольно близко к тому. Я ничего не имел против... ну, всего этого, просто не хотел, чтобы его трогал кто-то чужой. Я мог бы сказать, что хотел защитить его, но это будет неправильно. И тогда я это тоже знал, хоть и пытался показать обратное.

Как они вообще смогут догадаться, девственник Шерлок или нет в этом... секс-клубе? Борделе? Секретном порно-обществе? Как бы он там ни назывался. Так я ему и сказал. Едва ли они будут спрашивать справки на входе. И ему, наверно, не нужно будет падать на колени. Хотя, никто не знает наверняка. Нет таких признаков, которые точно отличали бы девственников. Можно просто соврать. Необязательно, на самом деле...

Не уверен, что сказал всё это вслух. Я всё ещё был в некотором шоке. Но мы оба знали, что я имел в виду. Он развернулся ко мне и посмотрел на меня тем самым взглядом, который говорил, что я упускаю что-то очевидное. А потом подтвердил это вслух.

Думаю, ему нелегко было об этом говорить. Шерлок не любит признавать, что у него есть пробелы в знаниях. Но тогда он сомневался, что сможет убедительно притворяться. Шерлок, конечно, не сказал мне это прямо. Он не говорил, что абсолютно ничего не понимает в сексе, но я всегда подозревал это и понял, что он имел в виду. Эта тема была для него неудобной. А ему нельзя было показывать это, если он хотел раскрыть дело.

«Тебе не нужно этого делать», — вот каким было моё мнение.

«Нужно», — и вот каким его.

Он попросил меня сфотографировать его. Для своего профиля. Дал мне телефон, поправил волосы, глядя в зеркало, затем встал возле стенки и, как мне кажется, попытался изобразить томный взгляд. Вот тогда-то я и понял, что он был прав. Он понятия не имел, что значит соблазнительный вид или как показать взглядом «я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул», что он, как мне кажется, пытался сделать. Я попросил его перестать смотреть на меня так, будто у него запор. Мне удалось щёлкнуть его до того, как он стал прожигать меня взглядом, когда его глаза потемнели, а лицо только начинало приобретать сходство с раздражённой амфибией. Из-за этого его губы стали казаться тоньше, чем были на самом деле, но выглядел он великолепно и всем своим видом выражал полное презрение, что, как мне думалось, больше передавало его суть.

Не знаю: может, мне хотелось, чтобы именно такую фотографию он поместил на сайт. На которой бы читалось «не прикасайтесь ко мне». Я посмотрел на неё несколько секунд и сказал ему, что она сгодится. Он не стал со мной спорить.

Я протянул ему обратно его телефон, и именно тогда ко мне пришло это решение.

Странное решение, на самом деле. Правда. И очень опрометчивое при таких обстоятельствах. Но я принял его. Наверно, я начал думать об этом ещё в тот момент, когда понял, что он делает. Нет: я всегда думал об этом. Вот что было правдой. И никогда не прекращал думать.

«Тебе не нужно делать это таким способом», — сказал ему я. — «Многие бы согласились помочь, если бы ты попросил».

Я имел в виду себя. Но он этого не понял. Не знаю, почему — я его не спрашивал. Наверно, мне нужно было сделать это. Но я спрошу. Сегодня вечером.

Он усмехнулся и покачал головой: «Молли», — сказал он. — «Конечно же. Но даже я не настолько жесток».

Что ж, справедливо. Кого ещё он назвал? Я не помню. Было ещё несколько человек, о которых он вспомнил и вычеркнул из списка, но не так много. Мой мозг чуть не вскипел. Меня он даже не включил в этот список.

«А я?»

Я спросил это тихо, как мне кажется. Но твёрдым голосом. Сказав это, я посмотрел ему прямо в лицо, но он не стал глядеть на меня. Он опять уставился в Гриндр.

Мне не хотелось, чтобы он это делал. Он терпеть не мог светские условности и, возможно, не обратил бы внимания, если бы кто-то был груб с ним или равнодушен к его положению. Но я не хотел, чтобы Шерлок отдал себя на растерзание этим волкам. Я рисовал в своём воображении, как они раздирают его на части. Сентиментально, да. Но таков я.

Я не хотел, чтобы он занимался этим с чужаком, который не знает и не понимает его. Да, он привлекательный мужчина, и я это знаю. И всегда знал. Конечно же, ему не составит труда найти того, кто примет его предложение. Да на него накинутся в мгновение ока. И тогда мне придётся прятаться у себя наверху, понимая, что сейчас происходит. Нет, мне совсем этого не хотелось. Дело было скорее во мне, чем в нём. Мне стыдно признаваться, но это правда.

Он посмотрел на меня и отложил телефон.

«Ты предлагаешь мне это?».

«Если ты считаешь, что тебе действительно нужно это сделать, то да».

Я чувствовал себя так, словно опять попал в армию и проходил смотр на парадном плацу. Хочется отвести взгляд, но нельзя по долгу службы. Он внимательно смотрел на меня, наверно, проверяя, не шучу ли я. Я не шутил. Я всё уже решил.

В смысле, мне пришлось. Конечно же. Ведь он мой. Всегда был моим. Я забочусь о нём и защищаю, а если он решил, что ему необходимо это сделать для того, чтобы справиться с опасным заданием, думаете, я брошу его? Не буду рядом? Не помогу ему со всем, что ему понадобится, что бы это ни было? Поэтому, конечно же, да. Я решил участвовать в этом.

Если честно, я чувствовал себя так, будто находился под шквальным огнём. Во время этого разговора. Кажется, адреналин у меня в крови в тот момент просто зашкаливал.

«Хорошо», — он удалил приложение на телефоне. Меня успокоило это, но в то же время ужаснуло. На что же я только что согласился?

«Сегодня вечером», — сказал он. — «Ладно? Нет смысла тянуть».

Пожалуй, надо упомянуть, что был полдень.

Не знаю, почему мы не начали сразу. Наверно, это связано с тем, как работает его мозг. Он не понимал секс, и у него были только детские представления о нём. В его мыслях это был нечто, чем занимаются только ночью, за закрытыми дверями и после ужина. Когда все спят. Думаю, поэтому он и решил подождать. В смысле, он не _решил_. Он просто ждал общепринятого для этого времени. А я не знал, что сказать ему, поэтому промолчал.

Вот так я и провёл день и вечер, притворяясь, что всё нормально, и думая, на что же я согласился. Не могу соврать, что ожидание не было невыносимым. Мне нужно было сказать «к чёрту всё, давай прямо сейчас», но я молчал. Наверно, я нервничал. Я старался быть чутким, даже если его это мало заботило.

Я убедился, что у нас есть всё, что может… понадобиться. Пришлось перерыть ящики, потому что, знаете, я не пользовался этим уже некоторое время, но я подготовился.

За такое случайно не дают значок бойскаута? Должны давать. Я шучу, шучу.

После ужина я стал по-настоящему нервничать. У меня были вопросы, но он не выглядел расположенным к ним, и я не был уверен, какой из них мне хочется задать. Я ещё даже не знал, считает ли он себя геем. Хотя тогда это не имело значения. Но мне хотелось узнать, есть ли у него какие-то предпочтения или он просто делает это для галочки. Мне казалось, что это может быть очень важным для... процесса. Но он начал с Гриндр, правильно? И без лишних слов принял моё предложение — хотя, почему бы и нет? Лучше я, чем…

Вот что я прокручивал в своей голове. Мне хотелось знать, как ему представляется то, что мы будем делать. На ум приходили всё более неловкие сценарии развития событий.

Не знаю даже, как мне удалось выдавить из себя какие-то слова. Это была не самая лучшая моя речь. Несколько раз я пытался задать вопрос и замолкал. Он был терпелив со мной, надо отдать ему должное. Кажется, даже не нервничал. Мне хотелось знать, что конкретно ему нужно. В смысле, от секса.

«Всё, что требуется, чтобы перестать считаться девственником, Джон. Ты знаешь, о чём я».

Я знал. Я не смог набраться смелости спросить его, на какой стороне уравнения он хочет быть. Решил, что мы разберёмся с этим по ходу дела.

Было около половины десятого, когда он, наконец, посмотрел на меня и сказал: «Пойдём?». Так что у меня было добрых десять часов, чтобы извести себя, продумать каждую возможную комбинацию и задаться вопросом, какого дьявола я пытаюсь добиться.

Надо сказать, он действительно понятия не имел, что делать. Ни малейшего. Ему не понравится, что я вам это рассказал. Не пишите это, не нужно это записывать. Весь день он казался совершенно спокойным, а когда мы пришли в спальню, он стянул с себя одежду, словно находился на медосмотре или меня не было в комнате, выключил свет и лёг на кровать на спину. Руки в стороны, ноги вместе.

«Ладно», — сказал он. — «Начинай».

Я чуть не рассмеялся. К счастью, мне удалось сдержаться. Иначе неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось. Шерлок умел посмеяться над собой, но я не уверен, что он был в настроении для этого той ночью.

Всё было очень медленно. Намеренно медленно, возможно, даже медленнее, чем ему хотелось. Не меньше нескольких часов. Всё было… просто потрясающе, на самом деле. Великолепно. Ведь можно так сказать? Да, так и было. Я забыл, зачем мы занимались этим, и мы… просто продолжали.

Я... понимаете, он самый важный человек в моей жизни. Без всяких сомнений. Я охотно умру с ним или за него, если дело дойдёт до этого. И однажды так может случиться. Я отлично знаю, что без него чувствую себя несчастным. Если бы мой брак не распался по другим причинам, он точно бы распался из-за этого. Это больше чем... я имею в виду, это не связано с сексом, влечением и всем таким. Это, конечно, имеет значение, но есть ещё что-то другое, что-то большее. Не знаю, как объяснить. Вы просто… вы должны знать это. Что он для меня значит. Мне всегда это было известно. Поэтому, конечно же, всё и должно было быть… ну. Впечатляющим, вот каким. Должно было встряхнуть нас.

Ладно.

Итак, всё произошло.

Следующее утро началось довольно поздно. И довольно… неловко, как и следовало ожидать. Ночью было темно, а теперь — нет. Он вёл себя немного дёргано, но без крайностей. Я приготовил завтрак. Миссис Хадсон — наша домовладелица, она живёт этажом ниже — как обычно принесла чай с печеньями. Кажется, она не заподозрила, что что-то изменилось. Мы читали газеты, ели, он что-то строчил в ноутбуке — всё было относительно... нормально.

Конечно же нет, нет! Мы не разговаривали с ним об этом. О чём тут говорить? Я не собирался ничего спрашивать. И он тоже.

Ну, до определённого момента.

«Я не уверен», — начал он и сразу же завладел моим вниманием. Если честно, он всегда привлекает моё внимание. — «Я не уверен, что этого... достаточно».

Почувствовал ли я себя уязвлённым? Да. Конечно. Должен сказать, я отлично знаю, что мне нечего стыдиться — я от многих это слышал. Но когда кто-то говорит, что секса с вами недостаточно, чтобы перестать ощущать себя девственником, то вы наверняка начнёте в себе сомневаться.

«Нет», — сказал он. — «Не в этом смысле».

Должно быть, он заметил выражение моего лица. С момента нашей первой встречи он стал лучше понимать чувства других. Раньше у него с этим было ужасно. Его лицо приобрело необычный розовый оттенок: «Я имею в виду... нет. Конечно же... нет. Нет».

Я давно не видел его таким смущённым. Сейчас мне кажется, что это было довольно… мило. Но тогда я был на грани обиды и смотрел на вещи по-другому.

«Нам стоит… ну. Повторить. Просто для того… чтобы я стал увереннее. Мне нужно казаться… опытным в сексе человеком. Для расследования».

Я немного расслабился после этих слов. Мне показалось, что ему нужно было что-то… Большее. Я боялся, что Гриндр снова вернётся, но на этот раз с более специфичным запросом. Но этого не произошло. Речь опять шла только о нас двоих, просто он хотел повторить ещё раз. И я был абсолютно не против. Что уж там говорить.

В этот раз мы не стали ждать, когда стемнеет. Мне пришлось убедить его, что этим можно заниматься хоть после обеда, средь бела дня, но он довольно легко согласился.

Это было… ну. Да.

Всё было очень серьёзно. Понимаете, что я имею в виду? Никакого смеха, просто… Между нами всё было предельно серьёзно. Думаю, что просто… нам нужно было многое сказать друг другу без слов, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Вот как я сейчас думаю об этом. Словно мы говорили с ним о том, о чём не могли говорить раньше.

Всё происходило среди дня, в комнату лился свет, были слышны звуки с улицы, голоса, автомобильные гудки, люди шли по своим делам, а мы лежали в обнимку. Ну, когда закончили. Он ничего не говорил, просто дышал. А я поцеловал его в висок, погладил по волосам и подумал: знаешь, теперь-то я не смогу без тебя. Не смогу. Как будто бы раньше смог.

Он больше ни о чём специально не просил меня этим вечером, но всё опять случилось. Я вёл себя так, будто он попросил, а он не стал возражать.

А потом на следующее утро перед тем, как мы выбрались из кровати — и снова не было никаких просьб.

В тот день у нас было расследование. Что-то связанное с отпечатками пальцев на старой копировальной бумаге и телефоном, выловленным из Темзы. Я не уделял этому должного внимания. Вместо этого я следил за ним.

Он изменился. Я знаю, что на самом деле люди от этого не меняются. Понимаю, что у меня нет волшебной палочки в штанах. Но тем не менее. Он был другим. Более уверенным, если, конечно, так можно выразиться, учитывая, что он и так очень уверенный в себе человек. Он был более сосредоточенным, наверно. Более спокойным. Пожалуй, более расслабленным. Хотя сейчас мне кажется, что это было связано не столько с сексом, сколько со всем остальным. С тем… как он к этому относился. Как он относился… к нам. Вы и так понимаете. Не буду говорить об этом.

Я чувствовал себя, как на празднике.

Вот тогда-то я начал волноваться о том, что когда-нибудь это закончится. Дело придёт и уйдёт, и всё это, конечно, прекратится. Я стал горевать об этом уже тогда, пока смотрел, как он, бурно жестикулируя, рассказывает Грегу о каких-то уликах. Я целовал эти ладони. Целовал эти запястья. Накрыло меня очень быстро.

Этой ночью он вёл себя так, будто попросил меня, а я согласился. Всё началось на диване, и я не собирался это прекращать.

Я проснулся посреди ночи. Мне захотелось пить, поэтому я поднялся и пошёл на кухню. Когда я вернулся назад к нему, он не спал и сидел на кровати, опустив ноги на пол, будто… не знаю, как это объяснить. Он был на грани паники, но при этом ничего не говорил. Когда я вернулся и поставил стакан с водой на прикроватный столик, Шерлок заметно расслабился. Он снова лёг в кровать, и я присоединился к нему. Он протянул ко мне руки. Вот тогда-то я понял, что сложно будет нам обоим.

Всё так и продолжалось ещё четыре дня.

Да, я знаю. Я ничего не спрашивал, он ничего не говорил, мы просто продолжали. Чтобы было понятно, что он не девственник. Пока не задумаешься, это не кажется странным.

Через четыре дня я увидел статью в газете. Бордель, крюки для мяса. Дело было раскрыто. Я посмотрел на него. Поначалу он сделал вид, что не знает, о чём я читаю, но затем явно смутился.

«Её секретарь согласился дать показания», — сказал он. Пожалуй, его голос звучал несколько виновато, но ровно настолько, чтобы это не было очевидно.

«Когда?»

«На прошлой неделе».

«А», — я разгладил газету и продолжил чтение. Секретарь. Никогда не доверяйте секретарям. — «До или после того, как мы…». Я не стал продолжать. Он и так знал, что я имею в виду.

Он откашлялся: «До».

Я посмотрел на него. Совершенно поражённый.

«Прямо перед этим», — возразил он, как будто от этого ситуация улучшилась. — «Днём, перед тем, как…».

Он замолчал, оставив фразу висеть в воздухе.

Прямо перед этим. На три секунды его лицо приобрело испуганное выражение, а потом он справился с собой и стал выглядеть совершенно бесстрастным.

Расследование закончилось ещё до того, как мы начали. Шерлок знал это, когда разделся и забрался в кровать, готовый к тому, чтобы я лишил его девственности. Для расследования. И ничего мне не сказал.

Я начал смеяться. Я смеялся, пока из глаз не потекли слёзы. Мне было весело, конечно, но смеялся я скорее от облегчения. Нас всегда тянет смеяться на месте преступления, пусть это и неуместно. И тогда я тоже понимал, что это неуместно, поверьте. Я должен был разозлиться. Должен был прийти в бешенство, начать пинать стулья и орать на него. Но я не злился. Уж такие мы есть.

Я понимал, что он соврал не для того, чтобы затащить меня в постель, хотя так, собственно, и вышло. Это мне как раз кажется забавным. Нехорошо, само собой. Я бы никому не посоветовал так делать. Но тем не менее. Смешно. Как долго нам пришлось идти к тому, что про нас и так все думали.

Мне уже давно не приходилось так смеяться. Я всё никак не мог остановиться, даже когда потянул его обратно в кровать, и почти без остановки смеялся во время того, что за этим последовало. Это отличное чувство, знаете, даже лучше, когда можно смеяться.

И есть что-то особенно удивительное в том, когда слышишь, как Шерлок Холмс хихикает тебе в ухо. Вам придётся поверить мне на слово.

Это всё только между нами, ладно? Давайте сохраним это в тайне. Пусть люди думают, что хотят. В конце концов, им не нужно знать, как именно это произошло. Все знают, что это случилось. Вот и достаточно.

 

_  
*Grindr — мобильное приложение, которое используется для гей/би знакомств.


End file.
